It is known to set precious, semi-precious or synthetic stones using prongs, beads or channels. Invisible settings also exist which secure the stones via their pavilion or crown. In the current state of the art of invisible settings, there exist numerous methods (using milling, casting, clips, screws, etc.) which, according to well defined systems, have multiple drawbacks: the nature, geometry and dimensions of the stones are often limited, the height, depth and angles of the grooves are often restrictive, there are scratches, chips, and fissures crackes in the stones during operations, or repairs when a change of stone causes chips on adjacent stones, etc. . . . . Furthermore, the majority of these methods require the manual intervention of a setter during the setting operation. Even if the setter is highly qualified, there is a permanent risk of the stones being lost, scratched, cracked or chipped.